


My Beautiful Mistake

by LuthorEdwardsBeale08



Category: bechloe - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuthorEdwardsBeale08/pseuds/LuthorEdwardsBeale08
Summary: There's always that ONES STUPID MISTAKE that CHANGES EVERYTHING...





	1. Chapter 1

Rebeca Mitchell a.k.a Beca, a 24 year old girl who loves to party, hang-out with her billionaire friends and have intimate moment with different girls every night, that's her routine since she turned 18. She's working as VP in one of their companies in New York City, USA. Their family is known as one of the wealthiest person in their country but despite of being rich and famous, her parents and grandparents are very down to earth and loves to help others that’s why a lot of people respect them. Beca has two older brothers, Owen Mitchell, the eldest and James Mitchell, the second one; both already married and have 2 kids. Jade on the other hand is opposite of her siblings, she don't do relationship, she's into one night stand and she never care if people will be hurt by her words and most of all she's the only one who’s always on the headline of the news.

 

 

  
  
**That Morning..**

  
  
Owen and James are waiting for their little sister in her office, she didn’t come home last night and even though they want to call her, the two boys know she won’t answer her phone. James is reading the newspaper that morning and he’s not shock to see their little Becky on the headlines of the news.

 

 

 

  
  
"I wonder what will be her excuse again." Owen said while looking out the window while holding a cup of coffee on his right hand. "Well I think she'll tell them that it's not her again and that the media just wanted to ruin her reputation." James answered, the two laugh and look at the news paper.

 

 

 

  
  
"Our little sister is so beautiful right?" Owen asked him while looking at the picture on the paper, Beca is kissing a girl, that’s normal but the thing is the girl is already married to a wealthy businessman. James nods his head in approval and holds his laughter when the door opens.

 

 

 

  
  
‘Here's our little troublemaker.’ James whispered to Owen but Beca hears it "Not now please! I'm not in the mood." she said and headed straight to the couch and slump her body on top of it and this time the two boys can’t contain their laughter anymore.

 

 

 

“What were you thinking? I mean yes, we know that you’re a play girl but Beca, she’s already married and you do know that her husband knows our parents.” Owen said then he sits on the chair near the couch but the brunette didn’t say anything.

 

 

 

“You better fix yourself sis.” James said and places the newspaper on the desk “Why?” Beca asked without looking at him. She closes her eyes trying to get some sleep.

 

 

 

“Because Mom and Dad and of course our grandparents wants to talk to you.” And Beca all could do is to let out a deep sigh

 

  
  
As soon as the Mitchell siblings hears the call on Beca’s laptop, Owen and James pulls their sister up and pushes her towards the table “Answer the call.” James said, she already saw the newspaper on her way to work and she didn’t care because Beca is having a very terrible headache because she was so drunk last night.

 

 

 

The two boys know that Beca won’t answer the call so Owen clicks the receiver button and the brunette gives him a deadly stare "Good Morning Mom and Dad! Grandpa and Grandma!" Owen said aloud while pushing Beca to sit on her swivel chair.

 

 

 

  
  
"Good Morning my babies, did you bring the kids with you?” their grandfather asked "They have school today grandpa but they miss you a lot." James answered and looks at his sister. He motions for her to show herself on the camera but Beca refused.

 

 

 

‘It’s only Grandpa, explain it to him before Mom and Dad calls you.’ Owen whispered to her. Beca nods her head and let out a deep sigh. Though their parents are nice and they accept her who she is, they don’t like the idea of her having sex with different girls every night. Most of the time, it’s her grandpa who always got her back on situation like this.

 

 

 

She walks slowly and was about to show herself on the camera when the three hears a voice "Where’s Rebeca?" their Mom asked, she knows that she’s mad at her because she uses her whole name, James who is in front of the camera looks at her, he mouthed ‘come here’ but Beca shook her head a couple of times.

 

 

 

“I want to talk to her.” Their Mom added but still Beca didn’t continue on walking so Owen pushes her and landed on her table straight to her laptop. She smiles when she saw her mother’s serious face “Uhm… Hi Mom! How’s everything back there in Belgium? I miss you!” Owen laughs but stops when the brunette throws him something and it almost hit him.

 

 

 

“Start explaining.”

 

 

 

“Explain what Mom?”

 

 

 

“The headline on the news.”

 

 

 

“What headline? What news? You know I don’t watch television that often.” Beca continues to give her mother a sweet smile but it slowly fades away when her mother places a newspaper in front of the camera ‘You are busted!!’ James whispered and immediately run towards Owen.

 

 

 

“That’s not me. Maybe it’s my doppelganger.”

 

 

 

“Rebeca Mitchell!!!”

 

 

 

  
"Fine! What’s wrong with that?!" she asked and her two brothers notice the irritation on her voice “What do you mean what’s wrong with that?! You are 24 Beca, you know that it’s not right to kiss someone like that in public especially when that person is married!”

 

 

 

“But she told me they are separated.” The two boys laugh again but Beca tries to ignore them “And you believe her? You know what your father needs to do so this issue won’t escalate!”

 

 

 

“But what can I do? I’m irresistible!” this time Owen and James laughs out loud at their little sister “I don’t know what to do with you anymore! You’re old enough to-“their mother didn’t finish her sentence when their Dad speaks up.

 

 

 

“Calm down okay, I’ll handle this.” He said, the youngest Mitchell saw their father on the right side where her grandpa is sitting “Yeah talk to your daughter because I can feel my blood rising on my head!” Mrs. Mitchell stands up and let her husband sits on the couch.

 

 

 

“I’m sorry Dad.” Beca immediately said her Dad smiles at her and nods his head “I understand, like what you said, you’re irresistible.” she laughs when her mother shouts at their father.

 

 

 

“But seriously sweetheart, try not to get involve in situation like this. I’m not saying this to you because I’m worried about our family’s reputation but I’m worried about you.”

 

 

 

“We’re not getting any younger and we’re not always here to save your ass. So please, think a million times before doing something.” Beca sighs as she nods her head “I know Dad and I’m really sorry.”

 

 

 

“Its okay sweetie but I want you to apologize to Mr. Hartman and please stay away from his wife.”

 

 

 

“I will Dad, promise.” she answered “Thank you and I hope you keep your word.”

 

 

 

“You know I always keep my word. Oh by the way, where’s grandma?” she asked “She’s with her friends and we’re going to dinner with them later.” Their grandpa answered who is sitting beside their dad.

 

 

 

“Oh okay grandpa.”

 

 

 

“I better talk to your mom, where’s Owen and James?” when the two of them hears their names, they went to Beca’s side and wave their hands “Hey Dad!” James said.

 

 

 

“Is everything okay with our business?” he asked “Yes and you’ve got nothing to worry about.” Owen answered.

 

 

 

“Thank you boys, I know I can count on you.” The brunette felt a sharp sting inside her. She’s known as the black sheep of the Mitchell family. Though her parents gave her some companies to manage, it’s not big like those her brother’s handling. She feels like they don’t trust her a lot with those kinds of things.

 

 

 

“Beca?” her grandpa calls her “Yes grandpa?”

 

 

 

“There’s something I want to tell you.” He said. Beca didn’t answer so her grandpa continues on speaking “Your parents and I decided to give you the store Owen is handling plus two more when you turn 25.”

 

 

 

The brunette smiles from ear to ear, she looks at Owen who winks at her “Really? You’re going to give me that store plus two more?!” she saw her grandpa nods his head and their father smiles.

 

 

 

“But I have one condition.” Beca’s smile on her face quickly fades away.

 

 

 

‘Wait until she hears their condition.’ Owen whispered to James “Condition? What condition?”

 

 

 

Their father and grandpa look at each other first then to the camera “We want you to find a serious girl before you turn 25 or else say goodbye to that store you’re dreaming.” He said

 

 

 

_Find a serious girl in less than six months?! How am I going to do that?!_

 

 

Hi! Before anyone get confused, I didn’t steal it from anyone else. It was my story from another shipping ( Jerrie, Jade and Perrie) that went on hiatus for a year now so I deleted it on wattpad, made some adjustments and posted it as Bechloe... sorry I was editing it last night and I was so sleepy that I thought I change all the names :)

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Okay to make things clear about the first chapter of this story where a name Jade was seen, I wrote this story for another pairing. If you visit my profile, I’m writing stories for three different shipping (bechloe, Jerrie and Chaera) my story My Beautiful Mistake was a Jerrie story (from the girl group Little Mix, Jade and Perrie aka Jerrie) but it went on hiatus for a year now because of the other pending stories I have with that pairing too so I decided to delete it in Wattpad and posted it here in Archive of our own, make a revision and turn it to Bechloe.
> 
> I’ve been editing it last night and I was so sleepy and kinda tired by writing an update also and I thought I change all the names, I can guarantee you guys that I’m not a type of person who steals others work. I have copies of my stories saved in my laptop and external drive in case someone will claim it’s their story. Rest assured that the stories I posted and write are my own ideas.

Chloe Beale, a 23 year old girl and a very hardworking person. She has two sisters, Emily 21 and Jenevive 19, both are still studying. Their mother died when they were little, she had no stable job while she was still alive so she didn’t left any money for her three daughters. At the very young age, Chloe learned how to work to buy food for her sisters or else a group of people will take them away from her.

 

It’s Monday morning and Emily is banging on her sister’s door to wake her up “Chloe! Chloe! Wake up!!” she shouted, Jenevive who is preparing their food just laugh at her sister “You know you can’t wake her up like that.”

 

“I know but the door is lock and I’ve been looking for the keys and I can’t find it anywhere!” Emily answered “Chloe come on!! Open the door!!” she shouted again, Jenevive walks towards the drawer and opens it, she take the key to Chloe’s room and hand it over to her sister.

 

“You placed it there the other day, remember?” she just ignore her little sister and unlock their older sister’s door. They saw her sleeping like a baby on her bed, hugging her pillow with a big smile on her face “I bet she’s dreaming of Sir James again.” Emily said to Jenevive.

 

“She does know that he’s already married right?”

 

“Yeah but like what she said to us, she’s willing to be his mistress.” The youngest Beale laughs at her oldest sister, she shakes her body attempting to wake her up but it’s no use. Emily on the other hand, grabs the pillow and hits her sister right on the face.

 

Chloe sits on the bed and looks around “What’s going on?! Is there a fire?! Where’s the fire?!” the two girls watch their sister panicking and grabbing anything she can reach “Chloe.” Emily said but the latter is not listening.

 

Jenevive walks to her and stops her from moving “Hey, there’s no fire. Everything is alright.” She said “Then why’d you hit me with a pillow?!?” the youngest girl look at Emily.

 

“It’s already past 7 and you’re going to be late for work. You told me to wake you up early because Sir James will be visiting the store later.” And when the redhead hears his name, she drops all the things she’s holding on the floor and quickly went to the bathroom.

 

“You know we should ask Sir James to record a wakeup call for our sister so we won’t be having a hard time like this waking her up.” Jenevive said while the two of them are looking at the bathroom door “That’s a brilliant idea but how are we going to do that? We have schools and she’s not working during weekend.” Emily answered.

 

“I don’t know but who knows maybe someday we will.”

 

“Yeah maybe. Come on, let’s eat or we’re going to be late too.”

 

 

 

It only took 10 minutes for Chloe to shower and her sister are both laughing at her for beating her fastest record of 10 minutes and 30 seconds.

 

“What’s so funny?” she asked “Nothing. So, your Sir James is visiting the store right?” their sister nods her head and smiles from ear to ear.

 

“It’s been weeks since I last saw him and I miss him so much it hurts.” Jenevive almost spit out the coffee she’s drinking “And again you do know what he’s already married.” She said.

 

“Yeah, so?” 

 

“Our sister is gone crazy! Do you have any plans on becoming a mistress?” Emily asked, Chloe swallows the bread she’s eating and looks at the two of them “Yes.” She answered.

 

“Chloe!” the two girls said in unison “Hear me out first before you react in a violent way okay?” 

 

“Shoot!” 

 

“At first that was my plan, I was okay with it but I met Erica and she’s a nice person. The two of them fits perfectly and I don’t want to be the reason of their problems.” Her two sisters’ looks at each other, although they know how much she likes James, she won’t do anything or be his mistress someday. Yes they are poor but they know how to respect others.

 

“There are lots of guys who want to court you but you always turned them down.” Emily said “What do you want me to do? I can’t give my heart to anyone; I still reserve it for my beloved James.”

 

“Well you won’t get laid until you get old waiting for that James of yours, Chloe.” Jenevive said and stands up from her chair and places the mugs on the sink “Hey language young lady! I’m not paying for your tuition fee just to hear you saying words like that.”

 

“Oh and you having a dream of becoming a mistress someday is okay huh?” Emily butted in.

 

“Shut up! I’ll pretend I didn’t hear what you said.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Fine!”

 

“Oh you two stop it, we have to go now.” The youngest said. Emily and Chloe love to annoy one another and Jenevive is already used to that scene every morning. They left the dirty dishes on the sink and will do the household chores when they come back from school.

 

On their way out, Chloe and her sisters saw the mailman. He smiles at the three and hands over a handful of bills towards the oldest Beale “Sorry to ruin your morning Chloe.” He said, apologizing.

 

“Oh don’t worry Mr. Wright, I’m going to see my soon to be husband so these bills won’t ruin my day.” She answered though she knows that her salary from working at the store and her other work at the wet market won’t cover the expenses she needs to pay that month and Emily notice the worried look on her face.

 

“Finally you found your Mr. Right huh?” Mr. Wright asked “Yes and I’ll tell you who he is tomorrow because now we’re running late.”

 

“Okay then, be careful on your way to work and school ladies and have a wonderful day.”

 

“You too Mr. Wright and take care.” Jenevive answered and waves her hand. As soon as they left the premises of their apartment, Emily stops her sister from walking.

 

“I told you I can find a job Chloe so I can help you in paying those bills.” She said “And I already told you that I’ll take care of it. You only have one more year and I want you to concentrate on that so when you graduate, you can find a better job and help me.”

 

“But you’re working yourself to death. Besides, I can handle having a job while studying.”

 

“We already discuss this. Leave the problem at home to me, all I want you and Jenevive to do is to study hard and have a better life than this.” Emily sighs knowing that no matter how she wants to help her sister, she can’t persuade her to say yes.

 

“Okay but please take good care of yourself.”

 

“I will, now let’s continue walking because I’m so late at work. I need to redo my makeup so I’ll stay fresh before my beloved James arrives.”

 

“Here she goes again; let’s walk ahead of her Em.” Jenevive said and made Chloe laughs. She watches her two sisters from behind. She admits to herself that her body is almost giving up having two jobs. Chloe only has 2 to 3 hours of sleep but she knows that if she gives up the jobs she has right now, they won’t survive.

 

You can do this Chloe. One more year to go….

 

‘But for now, I think it’s time to look for a third job or I won’t have the money to pay for our rent.’ She whispered and let out a deep sigh as she starts to walk while hoping for a miracle.


	3. The High and Mighty Beca Mitchell

**BACK AT BECA’S OFFICE**

After the video call ended, Beca didn’t say any word to her brothers. She’s thinking about the condition their grandfather said. For her, she won’t be having a hard time for finding a girl because they can’t resist her charm. Her main problem is where on earth she’ll find a girl who’s not interested with her money and popularity??

 

 

 

She lean her forehead on the window and sighs which makes Owen giggles and hand over a cup of tea to Beca “You have plenty of girls right? I think you’ll manage to find one.”

 

 

 

“You’re kidding right? I need to find a girl who is serious on having a relationship with me and you know that most of the girls I dated and fuck only want my money and fame.” Beca answered “One more thing, I don’t have luck when it comes to love and you know why.” She added.

 

 

 

“Come on, it’s been years Becky. You need to move on and forget it.” Owen looks at his little sister and saw the anger on her eyes “You need to be patient and stop playing with other people’s feelings.”

 

 

 

“Even if I do that, I won’t find that girl in less than six months. I’m known for being a playgirl.”

 

 

 

“Yeah but we’re like that also before we met our wives.” Beca shook her head as she sips on her tea “Now look at us. We’ve changed because we found the right person to correct all the mistakes we had in the past.” Owen said.

 

 

 

“You and James are lucky when it comes to love but me, a big NO.”

 

 

 

“Come on sis, don’t lose hope. Somewhere out there is the right person for you. We’ll help you to find her.”  Owen then winks at her.

 

 

 

“Thanks but even if you combine your powers with Owen, it will still be impossible.” Owen sighs and kinda admits to himself that Beca is correct. He taps her shoulder and told her to go with him at the store.

 

 

 

“Why do I need to go with you?”She asked “Maybe you’ll find the girl of your dreams there.” Beca punches his shoulder and places the cup of tea on her desk.

 

 

 

“The girl of my dreams isn’t born yet so thanks but no thanks, I’m not coming with you and why on earth am I drinking tea?!”

 

 

 

“You’re coming with me whether you like it or not. I won’t let you spend the rest of your day thinking about that condition plus I need to teach you some things you need to know about the store plus tea is good for your body.” Owen insists

 

 

 

“You’re really confident that before my 25th birthday, I’ll call our parents and grandparents to meet the girl who captures my heart.” Owen just smiles at her and nods his head “You’re just wasting your time, you know that.”

 

 

 

“Still you’re coming with me.” Owen said as the door opens “Coming with you to where?” James asked.

 

 

 

“He wants me to go with him at the store to teach me some things.” Beca answered and checks her planner on her mobile phone “Great idea! There are a lot of girls there who doesn’t know you and maybe we can find the one for you!” Owen laughs at what his brother says, James has this habit of creating ideas and plans in his mind for their sister and it all ends up in a bad way.

 

 

 

“Oh come on, even if those girls who doesn’t know me, once you introduce me to them, they’ll be on my list of girls who are after my wealth.” The two boys laugh then an idea pops-up into James’s mind “Then why don’t you hire someone who will pretend to be your girlfriend.”

 

 

 

Owen looks at him in disbelief “I thought we’re here to help her?” he asked “Yeah by hiring someone for her.”

 

 

 

“James, hiring someone to be her girlfriend is one of the worst ideas you have on your list.”

 

 

 

“She’s not confident that she’ll find a girl who will take her seriously and we both know that she don’t do relationship then why not hiring someone to pretend for six months?”

 

 

 

“Then what will happen after?” Owen asked.

 

 

 

“They will end their relationship a week after grandpa gave her those companies he wants her to manage.” While Owen and James are having a debate after hiring someone, they didn’t notice the smirk on Beca’s face.

 

 

 

_Hiring someone to pretend as my girlfriend? Hmm not a bad idea!_

 

**Meanwhile at the store**

Chloe greeted all of her co-workers and friends at work. She is knows to them as the girl with angelic face and bright smile even though she has a lot of problems going on with her life. Whenever they needed an advice or someone to talk to, the redhead is always there for them.

 

 

 

The blue eyed girl is unlocking her locker when she hears a voice behind her “You’re almost late.”

 

 

 

“I’m sorry Aubrey, I overslept and you know why.” She answered “Oh, good morning to you.” Aubrey Posen, 25 years old, is the branch manager at that store. She’s Chloe’s best friend and they’ve know each other for four years now. She has a girlfriend by the name of Stacie Conrad and she’s close to the redhead also.

 

 

 

“How many times do I have to tell you that you’re killing yourself for having two jobs and less than 3 hours of sleep?” the blonde girl said “And how many times do I have to tell you also that I need these jobs to support my sisters.”

 

 

 

“I already talk to Stacie and her father’s company is in need of secretary. She told me to ask you if you’re interested so she can hire you immediately.” Chloe is tempted on the offer but she’s too shy to accept it. The two girls are always there for her whenever she’s in trouble.

 

 

 

There was a time when Aubrey lends her credit card to Chloe so she can buy foods and stocks she needs at their house. Stacie, who is the daughter of wealthy businessman, always lends her money every time her salary is short.

 

 

 

The two girls don’t want or didn’t oblige her to pay them but the latter always set aside 10 percent of her salary to pay them.

 

 

 

“I want to but for now, I’ll stick on these jobs I have. Please tell her thank you. You girls already did a lot for me and I don’t know how I’ll repay you.”

 

 

 

“Oh stop it! We treat you, Emily and Jenevive as our true sisters so don’t hesitate to ask for our help whenever you need one.”

 

 

 

“I will Bree and thank you again.” Aubrey nods her head as she saw a handful of bills on Chloe’s hand “Don’t worry; I made a computation for my salary this month so I got everything covered.”

 

 

 

“Don’t lie to me, I know how much you earn a month and the amount of those bills you have.” Chloe just sigh and smiles at her best friend “Be ready okay? The Mitchell siblings are visiting the store later.”

 

 

 

“I know that’s why I brought my makeup with me.”

 

 

 

“Oh and stop staring at James please plus wipe that saliva of yours, you look like a rabid dog.” Aubrey said and left her best friend day dreaming of James again.

 

 

 

 

 

The Mitchell siblings arrive at the store an hour before it opens. All of the employees are waiting for them. Like their parents and grandparents, Owen and James are known to be nice, fair and polite when it comes to their employees.

 

 

 

They treat them as part of their family that’s why every one of them is loyal to the Mitchell clan. Many of the employees including Chloe don’t know Beca who is walking behind her two brothers and busy texting someone on her phone. She only looks at them when James gets her attention.

 

 

 

“Can you please smile at them? How are you going to manage this store if you don’t know how to treat your employees the right way.” He said to her and Beca remembers the condition ‘So which among these ladies is going to pretend to be my girlfriend?’ she whispered.

 

 

 

“I don’t know yet. I need to talk to you about that before we try to hire someone.” He pulls his sister and walks in a fast pace to where Owen is standing. He’s already talking to Aubrey about the store.

 

 

 

“Hello there sexy!” James said to her who makes the blonde girl laughs “That’s why I like you more than Owen.” she answered in a teasing way and looks at Beca.

 

 

 

“So the little brat is here.” She added, the brunette rolled her eyes at her but gives her a hug “I’m not a little brat, General Posen.”

 

 

 

“Oh sorry but you look good on the photo I saw in one of the newspaper.” Owen and James laughs when the latter looks to his right. He saw Chloe smiling sweetly at him “There’s my gorgeous little sister.” He said.

 

 

 

Aubrey tries to contain her laughter when Chloe blushes, they know she has a huge crush on James and the latter teases her sometimes.

 

 

 

“Stop teasing her James. How’s your morning pretty?” Owen asked her “Oh uhm it’s good so far, Sir.” Chloe answered and looks at Owen for a short time before returning her sight on James. Beca on the other hand hears her voice. Her two brothers are blocking her view.

 

 

 

“You should remind me to visit this store often my dear brother. Seeing a pretty girl like Ms. Beale here is a better way to start your day.”

 

 

 

“I’m not pretty Sir James but I believe in everything you say.” Her co-workers laugh at her, same goes with Owen, Aubrey and James.

 

 

 

_Is she flirting with me brother??! Does she know that he’s already married and has two kids?!_

 

 

 

Beca poke Owen’s shoulder to get his attention “Oh sorry.” He said to her “Okay guys, we want you to meet our one and only sister, Rebeca Mitchell. I know most of you don’t know her. This is the second time she visits the store. Please give her a warm welcome everyone.”

 

 

 

The employees smiles at her and some says Good Morning. Beca winks to the girls she finds attractive but there’s a certain girl she wants to meet but when she looks to her right, she’s surprise to see that Chloe is not looking or smiling at her.

 

 

 

James notice that and grinned “Hi Miss Chloe.” Beca said to her and the redhead looks at her “Oh hi, who are you again?” James and Aubrey laugh out loud so the youngest Mitchell raised her eyebrow at her.

 

 

 

“It seems like you’re not paying attention to what your boss is saying.” Beca answered a bit annoyed on what she said and Chloe senses it “I do pay attention but only to those people who are worth it.” She fires back.

 

 

 

“Oh really? Or you’re just busy staring at my brother. Do you know that he’s married and has kids right?”

 

 

 

“Yes and I already met Mrs. Erica Mitchell. She’s a nice person, unlike you.” Beca plans to say another word at her when James pulls his sister away from the girl “I apologize for her behaviour, Ms. Beale.” Owen said.

 

 

 

“It’s okay Sir and I’m sorry too if I’m not paying attention.”

 

 

 

“You don’t have to say sorry, I completely understand. Anyway, we need to talk to Aubrey about something. See yah later.” Chloe smiles and looks at her best friend who winks at her. The crowd disperse and they all went to their proper places.

 

 

 

As for the brunette, she looks back at Chloe one more time who’s looking at her too. She looks at her from head to toe and rolled her eyes at her.

 

 

 

_The nerve of this girl! She doesn’t know how to respect a Mitchell! – Beca_

_Who does she think she is? She doesn’t deserve to be part of the Mitchell family! – Chloe_

 

 

 

 

 

**2 hours later…**

Beca’s two brothers are still busy talking with Aubrey about the sales improvement of the store. Though the youngest Mitchell wants to manage that company someday, she easily gets bored with this kind of topic. The store manager told her that she can go out and check the store if she wants but try not to annoy any of their employees especially the girl named Chloe Beale.

 

 

 

Beca smirks as she leaves Aubrey’s office and walk around the store. She saw a lot of customers shopping and buying some things they need. She’s happy to hear that even though there are other competitors, their company is still number one when it comes to products.

 

 

 

It can’t consider as a mall but it has the things customers needed for daily needs. Foods, tools, clothes, medicines etc. Some of the employees who sees her smiles at her others ignores her and continue on doing their job. She was about to turn left when her phone rings.

 

 

 

A smile appears on her face though she didn’t recognize the number “Hello baby.” She answered.

 

 

**_“Where are you? I thought we’re going to watch a movie later?”_** a girl asked “Oh ahm.” She fishes out her other mobile phone on her left pocket and checks on her planner. There are 4 names of the girls written on that day.

 

 

 

“Oh yeah, sorry Bernadette I—“and the girl cuts her off **_“its Alice, Beca. Who the hell is Bernadette?”_**

****

****

****

“Oh I mean Alice; I didn’t say Bernadette.” she answered, she continues on walking when she hears something drops on the floor and breaks **_“Yes you did! I thought I’m the only girl in your life?!”_**

****

****

****

But Beca is not paying attention to the girl on the phone anymore when she sees Chloe talking to a younger girl who is also an employee on that store. She saw a broken Salsa jar on the floor, the young girl seems like she’s going to cry.

 

 

 

“I’m sorry Chloe. It was an accident, I swear.” The young girl said, she was about to pick up the broken glass on the floor “I know Riley, calm down okay.” The redhead said and stops her from picking it up.

 

 

 

“But I need to pay for this. I need the money for my tuition fee.” she sighs and smiles at the little girl “I’ll talk to Aubrey not to deduct the whole amount of this salsa on your salary.”

 

 

 

“No, it’s okay. I don’t want you to do that for me. I’m new here and I don’t want them to think that I’m taking advantage of you.”

 

 

 

“Trust me they won’t think of you that way. There are other employees here who are also a working student like you. I know how hard it is to work while studying.” Beca saw the young girl and looks at Chloe “I haven’t slept that much last night. I had to do two reports that I need to submit later in the afternoon.”

 

 

 

 

“Like what I’ve said, I’ll talk to Aubrey later. She’s a nice person and I think she’ll give you a consideration.”

 

 

 

“You think so?” Chloe just nods her head “Thank you, I’ll clean up this mess before someone gets hurt.”

 

 

 

“No, I’ll take care of this. Go wash your uniform, you need to be neat and clean all the time.” Riley smiles at her and proceed to the wash room area. The brunette sees this opportunity to annoy the girl. She walks slowly while looking at the shelves.

 

 

 

Chloe is busy cleaning up the mess on the floor so she didn’t notice Beca; she only looks at her when she heard someone clears their throat. Her eyes immediately landed on the girl smirking at her but Chloe ignores her and continue on what she’s doing.

 

 

 

“Don’t you wanna ask why I’m here?” Beca asked her “No because I don’t care why you’re here.” The younger girl answered without looking at her.

 

 

 

“You know, you shouldn’t talk to me like that. In less than six months, I’ll be your new boss.” she said and lean on the shelf to her left “New boss?”

 

 

 

“Yes! You should respect me if you want to keep this job babe.” Chloe smiles at her and grab the mop at the side “So starting right now, I don’t want you to talk to me like that.” She added.

 

 

 

“And why am I gonna do that again?” the redhead asked “Because I’ll be your new boss, are you deaf?”

 

 

 

“Nope, I just don’t pay attention to those people I don’t like.” Beca opens her mouth but no words came out “And don’t worry Miss ahm… What’s your name again?”

 

 

 

“My brother introduced me a while ago.”

 

 

 

“Oh yeah but I’m not interested in knowing your name. Anyway what was I saying, oh yes! Don’t worry Miss No Name Mitchell; if ever the time comes that you’ll be the one managing this store, you’ll see my resignation letter first thing in the morning.”

 

 

 

Chloe walks towards her and gives the mop she’s holding “What am I going to do with this?” she asked “Didn’t you know?”

 

 

 

“Know what?”

 

 

 

“Sir Owen and Sir James help us clean the store when an accident like this occurs. Now since you’re going to be in charge soon, clean this mess up.” Beca looks at the floor, to the mop and at the girl standing in front of her.

 

 

 

“Start cleaning before someone gets hurt Miss No Name Mitchell.” Chloe added.

 

 

 

 

 

James, Owen and Aubrey are looking for Beca. It’s been fifteen minutes since she left the room and she hasn’t come back yet. The store is quite busy and it took them ten minutes to find her cleaning something on the floor.

 

 

 

“What are you doing?” Owen asked her “Cleaning the mess your employee made. She drops a jar of salsa a while ago.”

 

 

 

“And?” James asked her too “Chloe told me that I need to clean this mess up because you two did this too. I also told her that I’ll be the one managing this store soon.” Beca saw a weird look on their faces and she’s not that stupid not to know what it means.

 

 

 

She smiles at the three, pick up the black plastic bag on the floor and carry the mop she used to clean and starts to walk away.

 

 

 

“Oh I’m going to make her pay for what she did!” the three of them looks at each other and when the brunette is out of sight and they burst out laughing.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. The Prospect

**CHLOE’S POV**

 

I’m trying to calm myself down from what happened a while ago with that High and Mighty Beca Mitchell, who does she think she is? She’s way too different from her siblings!

 

 

 

I know I badly needed this job for my sisters but I’m not afraid that they are going to fire me because of my behaviour towards that arrogant jerk.

 

 

_I’m really going to quit this job when the time comes that she’s the one managing this store._

I sit on the chair and sighs; I have so many problems right now that I don’t have time to stress myself out over her. I saw the door opens and the assistant manager is walking towards me.

 

 

_I guess it’s time for me to find another job._

“Hey Chloe, Sir James told me to tell you that he needed to talk to you about something. They are waiting for you at Ms. Posen’s office.” He said “Oh thank you Sir Neil.” He smiled at me and left the locker room.

 

 

 

After I come out of the locker room, I walk straight to where Aubrey’s office is and saw Michael waving at me.

 

 

 

“Hey pretty.” He said “Hey Mike.”

 

 

 

“I ah heard what happened to you and Ms. Mitchell.” As he walks beside me “There are some employees who heard you two and they are willing to explain it to Sir James and Sir Owen.”

 

 

 

I smiled at him and look straight ahead “It’s okay, I’ll be fine and please tell them that I say thank you.”

 

 

 

“S-sure Chloe, anything for you.” I appreciate their help but I don’t want them to get involve and suffer the consequences “So I’ll see you later. Sir James is waiting for me inside.”

 

 

 

Michael nods his head as I knock and turn the handle on the door “Sir James?” I said.

 

 

 

“Come in Ms. Beale.” I hear him say, I enter the room and I saw Sir Owen and Aubrey talking to each other, they both give me a small smile when they see me.

 

 

 

“Sir Neil said that you wanted to talk to me about something?” I asks “Oh yeah, he called you so that he can fire you for what you did to me.” I hear Beca answers and saw her sitting on the left corner away from the three.

 

 

 

“What I did to you? I’m lost?” I ask her “Hah! Don’t play dumb with me. You told me to clean up the mess because my brothers had done it too.”

 

 

 

“You do know that it’s wrong to lie especially to your boss?” Beca ask “Yes but I didn’t lie to Sir James or Sir Owen.”

 

 

 

“You lied to me!”

 

 

“You’re not my boss…. YET!” Beca opens her mouth but I speak up again “I remember you told me that you’ll be the one managing this store six months from now.”

 

 

 

“So at the moment, your brothers are my bosses and not you, am I right Ms. No Name Mitchell?”

 

 

 

 

I saw her opens and close her mouth trying to say something but in the end she just nods her head slowly, I smirk at her as she glares at me.

 

 

 

“Good, now if you’ll excuse me, my boss wants to talk to me.”

 

 

 

 

 

**BECA’S POV**

****

_Did that just really happened??_

_I let someone like her talk to me like that?! No one talks to Beca Mitchell that way and can get away with it!!_

I’m still looking at this redhead standing in front of my brothers and Aubrey. Owen motions for her to sit down. I told them what happened between me and her and I told them to fire her.

 

 

 

“We called you to talk about what happened between you and our sister.” Chloe looks at me and now I’m the one smirking at her.

 

 

 

Just wait ‘til she hears that they are firing her.

 

 

 

“And on behalf of our sister, we do apologize for her behaviour.” Owen said “Yes that’s right! It’s wrong to---“ then I realize what he just said.

 

 

 

“Wait a minute! Why are you apologizing to her? She’s the one who made me do things I shouldn’t have done and she lied to me!”

 

 

 

“She didn’t lie to you, actually Beca, we do help with the chores around here if we’re not busy and even if she ordered you to clean up and we don’t see anything wrong with that.” James said to me.

 

 

 

“But---“

 

 

 

“You should say sorry to her too for being arrogant.” Aubrey butted in “I’m not going to say sorry! Nah uh! No way! Nada!”

 

 

 

“Beca….” I ignore the way Owen says my name and plays with my phone “It’s okay Sir, she doesn’t have to apologize to me. What I did was out of the line too and I’m deeply sorry for my actions.” I hear Chloe said.

 

 

 

I look up and I saw her looking at me, she walks slowly and apologize to me “I don’t need your sorry and even if you cry a river, I won’t forgive you.”

 

 

 

“Who says I’ll cry a river for you? In your dreams baby.” She fires back, I stand up and was about to say something when Aubrey clears her throat “That would be all Chloe; you can go back to your work.” She said.

 

 

 

“Sorry again.” The redhead said to them and walk pass by me “We’re not yet done, red.”

 

 

 

“Whatever you say Lil Leprechaun!” and went out of the door “Did you hear that?! She called me Lil Leprechaun!”

 

 

 

“Do you even know what a leprechaun is?” James asks me “They are small people living in small houses and friends with a guy who’s after a ring.”

 

 

 

“You’re referring to a hobbit Beca and not leprechaun.” Aubrey says “Whatever! She still disrespects me!”

 

 

 

“You want people to respect you? Then learn to do the same. Yes they are our employees and pay them for their service but without them, we won’t be where we are today.” Owen explained to me.

 

 

 

“If you guys are done preaching me then I need to go. I have better things to do and find someone I can hire to be my girlfriend.” I stand up and was about to walk towards the door when James called me.

 

 

 

“You know we already found someone who can pretend to be your girl.” He said, I turn around and face them again “Who?” I saw my brothers and Aubrey look at each other.

 

 

 

“None other than Ms. Chloe Beale.” James answered.

 

 

 

 

 

As Chloe went back to her work, she did all her best she can do to forget what happened between her and Beca. Whenever she sees her, she always changes her course so they won’t meet.

 

 

 

Hours pass by and Beca’s friends arrive. She called them and asked for their help. She also tells Amy and CR about the incident. They place a table at the corner of the store and sits on their chair.

 

 

 

“Don’t we look stupid sitting here and looking at girls?” CR asks the two who are both holding a piece of paper on their hands “Yeah I feel like we’re sales agent handing out fliers.” Amy said as she looks at Beca who is currently texting someone on her phone.

 

 

 

“Oh come on you guys, we won’t give them some fliers. We will just sit here and make some observations on each girls that passes by.” The brunettes answered without looking at the two.

 

 

 

“All of the girls? Including the customers?” and Beca nodded her head at CR “Well then let’s get this started so I can go home because I have a date tonight.” Amy said.

 

 

 

Another hour passes by but the three girls didn’t find anyone who will suit to be their friend’s fake girlfriend. Beca always find something not appealing to every prospect Amy and Cr told her.

 

 

 

‘Can I slap her head for just once?’ Amy whispered to CR who is kinda bored looking around ‘Don’t do that dude, that’s rude!... hand her instead!’ the blonde girl furiously nods her head as an evil grin appears on Cynthia Rose’s face.

 

 

 

“What are you guys doin’?” Beca asks “Oh nothing, we’re just talking about ah what kind of girl you like ya know.” CR answered then Amy heard a voice on her right. She saw a redhead talking to two ladies asking where they could find the product they wanted to buy.

 

 

 

She nudges her elbow at CR and waits for her friend to look at where she’s looking “Do you see what I’m seeing?” the blonde girl asks.

 

 

 

CR thinks that girl is not too skinny, not too small, not too tall and all the not’s Beca said to them a while ago “Yeah but she’s too perfect for our devil friend.”

 

 

 

“I agree but let’s ask our sarcastic friend for her opinion.” CR nods her head at Amy and the two look at the brunette “Hey Beca!” Amy said.

 

 

 

“Yep?”

 

 

 

“We found a perfect girl for you.” CR said, Beca then looks at the friends and saw Amy pointing her finger at someone. She then saw Chloe smiling at some of their customers.

 

 

 

“Her?! She’s the perfect girl?!” Beca ask “Yeah she is though way too perfect for you but I think she’ll manage.” Amy answered.

 

 

 

_What’s with this girl and even my friends like her? There’s nothing special about this Chloe Beale._

She’s busy thinking and didn’t notice that Amy and CR are now walking towards the redhead. Beca only realizes it when she looks to her right and didn’t saw the two.

 

 

 

_What the fuck are they doing?!_

She immediately follows them and stops the two from getting too close at Chloe whose attention is already at the three girls. When she saw Beca is looking at her, she rolled her eyes at the brunette and brought back her attention to the customers.

 

 

 

“Did she just roll her eyes at you???” CR ask in shock, you see, Beca has this kind of reputation that everybody loves her especially the girls and no one, no one ever treat the brunette the way Chloe did.

 

 

 

“That’s why I told you she has no respect for her soon to be boss.” Beca answered still looking at the redhead “Or maybe she’ll give her respect to you once you’re the one managing this store… but nah, I have this feeling that you’re making her blood boils just by standing near her.”

 

 

 

The brunette ark an eyebrow at her blond friend but didn’t say anything to her. She looks at Chloe again and thinks that if ever she’ll say yes to her brother to hire the redhead as her fake girlfriend, would the latter agree to their plan?

 

 

_I better talk to Aubrey about this again._

Its ten minutes before lunch time and Aubrey reminds Chloe about their lunch with her girlfriend Stacie that day. They’ve been planning this for a month now but most of the time; Aubrey and Stacie are busy with their work.

 

 

 

“Meet me at the employees parking area okay? Stacie is already on her way there.” Aubrey tells her friend “Uhm can I pass? I’m not that hungry and Lily needs some help with—“

 

 

 

“No Chloe, you’re coming with me. I already talk to Mr. Neil about this and I’m your boss so you’ll do as I say.”

 

 

 

The redhead sighs and nods her head “Good, now wait for me at the parking lot.”

 

 

 

 

**AT THE RESTAURANT**

Stacie saw Aubrey and Chloe went out of her girlfriend’s car, she wave at them at the window when the two girls look at her way. She stands up and greeted the two, she hugs the blonde girl and kisses her on the lips and after she pulls Chloe to hug her.

 

 

 

“Finally! I’ve missed our bonding moments!” Stacie excitedly says when the three of them sits on the chair “Yeah, you two had been busy for the past few weeks.”

 

 

 

“Sorry Chloe but don’t worry, we’ll make it up to you.” Aubrey answers the redhead smiles at the two and looks at the menu. She then notices another plate beside her. She looks at the couple who are busy looking on their menus.

 

 

 

“Ah girls…” she says, both of them looks at the redhead “Are you expecting someone else?” Chloe asks and points the plate resting beside her. Stacie looks at her girlfriend who is smiling at her sheepishly.

 

 

 

“You didn’t tell her?” Stacie asks “Nope, I told you they hate each other so much that if I told Chloe, she won’t come here with me.”

 

 

 

Chloe furrows her eyebrows and give her friends a confused look “Who are you referring to?” she asks, for the redhead, she doesn’t hate anyone… well except for a certain someone.

 

 

 

“Well B---“Stacie stops talking when she sees their other friend enters the restaurant. She waves at her and the latter waves back and smiles. Aubrey looks at Chloe who is not yet aware that her mortal enemy is joining them.

 

 

 

The redhead then sees on her peripheral vision that someone is standing beside their table and when she look up, she saw Beca looking at her.

 

 

 

 

“What are you doing here?! Are you following me??” Beca asks the redhead “Following you? FYI, I’m already here before you so technically you’re the one following me!” the redhead fires back.

 

 

 

Stacie is smiling from ear to ear, amused and enjoying the reactions of her two friends while Aubrey sighs and sip on her water.

 

 

 

‘This is going to be a disaster lunch date.’ She whispered.

 

 

 


	5. The proposal Part 1

Stacie told Beca to sit beside her while Aubrey sits beside Chloe. They didn’t let the two sit with each other or one might end up in the hospital before their lunch can end. The smaller brunette is sitting across Chloe who is giving her a cold look.

 

 

 

“You guys ready to order?” Stacie asks and looks at the two, Beca nods her head while Chloe smiles at her “Order anything you want Chloe, it’s on me.” Aubrey says.

 

 

 

The redhead smiles when Beca starts to speak “Oh don’t be silly Bree, I’ll be the one paying.” She said and looks at Chloe and winks at her.

 

 

 

_I wonder what she’ll do if I hit her with this menu I’m holding?_

Chloe rolled her eyes at her and look at Stacie “So Chloe, you already met our nice friend Beca.” She said to the redhead “Excuse me, did you just say nice?”

 

 

 

Beca is the one who answered her question “Yes, why?”

 

 

 

“Oh nothing, I’m just checking if I heard her correctly about you being nice.” Chloe answered.

 

 

 

“FYI Ms. Beale, I’m the nicest person you ever meet.”

 

 

 

“Really Ms. No name Mitchell? Do you even know the definition of the word NICE.”

 

 

 

“Of course, nice means Beca Mitchell.” Aubrey shook her head while Stacie is enjoying the bickering between the two.

 

 

 

“I didn’t know there’s a new meaning for that word. I though Beca Mitchell means evil brat.” And this time, Beca is the one who raise an eyebrow at her.

 

 

 

Aubrey interferes before it escalates and she smiled at Beca “Why don’t you tell Chloe some of your achievements? You see, she may look like a brat but she’s really nice and smart girl.” She said.

 

 

 

Chloe nods her head and took a sip on her water then looks at Beca. The latter starts to talk about her achievements but Chloe doesn’t have any interest on listening to her. Aubrey keeps on kicking Stacie under the table to stop her from laughing.

 

 

 

Beca stops talking after she tells the redhead all of her achievement and waits for her to say something.

 

 

 

“Well…” Beca says “That’s a lot achievement for a girl like you…” Chloe answered.

 

 

 

“I know and you don’t need to praise me.”

 

 

 

“Who says I’m going to praise you? Plus it doesn’t mean that you’re a nice person for having those achievements.” The brunette was about to say something when their food arrives and the waiter places it on the table.

 

 

 

Stacie and Aubrey look at Chloe’s food, the redhead only ordered Caesar’s salad and a green tea “Uhm yeah, I’m not that hungry.”

 

 

 

“You’re not hungry or you’re shy to order lots of food because I’m the one paying?” Beca asks her and stuff some chicken on her mouth “Actually, I lost my appetite.” She answered the brunette.

 

 

 

“Why?”

 

 

 

“It’s because of you.” Beca stops on chewing and narrow her eyes at her “Why do you hate me?” she asks.

 

 

 

“Hate is a strong word though I feel a little of that towards you but let just put it this way, I don’t like you.”

 

 

 

“The feeling’s mutant my dear.” Beca answers and smirk “It’s mutual, your highness.”

 

 

 

“Whatever smarty pants! I know what I’m saying so stop correcting me.”

 

 

 

“If you say so pipsqueak.”

 

 

 

“Okay girls, I think it’s time for us to eat.” Aubrey says and glares at her girlfriend who is still laughing at the two.

 

 

 

 

The lunch went silent after Beca and Chloe’s bickering, Aubrey tries to ease the tension between the two. Stacie on the other hand remembers Beca’s real intention why she joins them for lunch.

 

 

 

“Beca, you haven’t told Chloe why you are here.” Stacie says and Chloe looks at the smaller brunette “I changed my mind.”

 

 

 

“Oh come on Beca.” Aubrey says “What’s going on?” Chloe asks and look at Stacie and Aubrey “Beca here wants to offer you a job.” Stacie answered.

 

 

 

“I’m not interested.” Chloe answers and Beca excuse herself from the table, Aubrey told Stacie to follow Beca while she talks to Chloe.

 

 

 

She looks at the redhead and she looks at her too “I know that look; you can’t change my mind Bree.”

 

 

 

“Why don’t you give her a chance? She’s really a nice person once you get the chance to see the real Beca.” Aubrey answered “I don’t know Aubrey.”

 

 

 

“Come on please, give her a chance.”

 

 

 

“Okay, okay.” Chloe answered and Aubrey smiled “What’s her job offer anyway?” the redhead asks.

 

 

 

 

 

**INSIDE THE RESTROOM**

Beca sits on top of the sink, the moment she left their table, she wanted to go straight to the door but no, she won’t back down from Chloe Beale. She sees the door opens and Stacie enters.

 

 

 

The taller brunette gives her a friend a warm smile “Are you okay?” she asks “Oh come on Stace, I know you’re enjoying this.” Beca answered.

 

 

 

“Oh I certainly am and I haven’t seen anyone talk to you that way though you deserve it sometimes.”

 

 

 

“I’m going home.” The smaller brunette jumps off the sink and headed to the door when Stacie stops her “You haven’t asked Chloe to have a dinner with you tonight.”

 

 

 

“I told you I change my mind. Me and Chloe won’t be a perfect match because we hate each other.”

 

 

 

“Correction, she doesn’t hate you.”

 

 

 

“Still she doesn’t like me.” Stacie sighs and places an arm on her friend’s shoulder “Did you give her any reason to like you? Or showed her anything that is likable about you?” she asks and Beca didn’t answer.

 

 

 

“Why not start all over again, ask her to have a dinner with you then tell her about your job proposal. If she agrees then that is your chance to show her the real you.”

 

 

 

Beca starts to smile and winks at her friend “Now let’s head back to our princesses before they walk-out.” Stacie said.

 

 

 

 

 

Chloe said yes to Beca’s invitation to have a dinner with her tonight. They also exchange mobile numbers and the brunette said to text the address to her so she can pick her up later.

 

 

 

Stacie and Aubrey notice something in her smile, it’s true that Beca dated a lot of girls but there’s something about her smile this time. They saw sparkle in her eyes while talking to Chloe.

 

 

 

“You don’t need to wear something elegant, wear anything you want as long as you’re comfortable.” She said and smile sweetly at Chloe, the latter smiled back and this time it’s not a force one.

 

 

 

“Why can’t we just meet at the restaurant?” the redhead ask “I invited you so you’re my responsibility and I don’t like my date to ride cabs at night.”

 

 

 

Chloe shrugs her shoulder and looks at her watch “I better get going; my break will be over soon.”

 

 

 

“Okay so see you tonight?” Chloe nods her head and again smiled at her “See you tonight.”

 

 

 

“I’ll wait for you in the car.” Chloe said to Aubrey and walk away. The couple is still watching Beca’s reactions; she’s still smiling while looking at the redhead who is now outside the restaurant. She then turn around and saw that the two are looking at her.

 

 

 

“Why are you guys looking at me like that?” she asks “Oh nothing, so I’ll go ahead and good luck with your dinner tonight with Chloe.” Aubrey says and left the two while shaking her head.

 

 

 

‘This is going to be an interesting year.” She whispered and went out of the restaurant.

 

 

 

 


End file.
